Behind That
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Kalian tahu? Dibalik ganasnya gunting melayang milik Akashi, tersimpan rasa sayangnya terhadap anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Complete!


**Behind That**

**Disclaimer: Karakter (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story (c) Chesee-chan**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC(s), etc**

**Words: 525**

* * *

_Happy reading..._

* * *

Kalian tahu? Dibalik melayangnya gunting Akashi, tersimpan rasa sayangnya terhadap anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Dibalik ucapan dingin dan aura intimidasinya, tersimpan rasa peduli terhadap teman-temannya. Dibalik motonya yang arogan, ada keyakinan bahwa teman-temannya pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menang.

Mungkin teman-temannya tak pernah menyadari. Tapi Akashi selalu menyayangi mereka lebih dari apapun—walaupun ia tak pernah menunjukkannya secara langsung.

Anggota tim-nya adalah yang terbaik. Walaupun berbeda sifat dan selalu membuat kebisingan namun selalu membuatnya tersenyum senang. Terkadang kebisingan teman-temannya membuat semangatnya kembali bangkit dari hari-harinya yang membosankan, walaupun ia tak pernah mengatakan kepada mereka secara langsung.

Di sinilah ia sekarang, berada di lapangan seraya memberikan latihan yang-luar-biasa-kejam kepada mereka. Tak lupa, tragedi gunting melayang juga nampak di lapangan basket itu sehingga membuat mereka berpikir betapa kejamnya sang kapten.

Bukan. Akashi bukannya kejam. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa sayangnya melalui gunting andalannya. Ia bukanlah tipe kapten yang memberi semangat lewat kata-kata. Menurutnya, dengan menunjukkan tindakannya—dengan melempar gunting—sudah membuat teman-temannya mengerti bahwa Akashi mempercayai mereka.

Akashi duduk di samping mereka, memerhatikan wajah mereka satu per satu. Raut wajah lelah terukir di wajah mereka, membuktikan betapa kerasnya mereka berlatih saat ini. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Akashi tersenyum penuh makna.

Meskipun mereka lelah, namun ada saja kekonyolan yang membuat Akashi tersenyum simpul. Contohnya saja pertengkaran Aomine dan Kise yang tiada habisnya, Midorima yang menasihati Murasakibara agar makan sambil tak berbicara, dan Kuroko yang berusaha melerai Aomine dan Kise namun tak bisa karena hawa keberadaannya yang benar-benar tipis.

Setelah latihan usai, Akashi pulang lebih awal seperti biasa. Namun, tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik oleh pemuda berambut pirang. Akashi menatap Kise heran. Sedangkan Kise hanya tersenyum senang.

"Akashi-_cchi_," panggilnya, "ayo ikut kami, kita makan es krim sama-sama."

Akashi menghela napas, tak hanya sekali mereka mengajaknya keluar dan pulang bersama, tapi berkali-kali. Tak hanya Kise. Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, bahkan Aomine juga mengajaknya, namun dengan halus ia menolaknya.

"Maaf, Kise, hari ini aku...,"

"Kali ini saja, Akashi-_kun_," Kuroko datang tiba-tiba, memotong perkataan Akashi dan membuatnya agak jengkel. "Sekali-sekali tak apa, 'kan?"

"Ikut saja, Aka-_chin_. Hari ini kita ditraktir Kise-_chin_." Murasakibara menimpali, tak lupa dengan mulut penuh _snack_ kesayangannya.

"Jangan makan sambil bicara, Murasakibara," kata Midorima, "dan Akashi, lebih baik kau ikut saja, b-bukannya aku mau mengajakmu, mereka yang menyuruhku, j-jangan salah paham."

"Ayo ikut saja, Akashi-_kun_. Kita jarang keluar bersama-sama, 'kan?" Momoi tersenyum ke arah Akashi, berharap si kepala merah mau menerima ajakannya.

"Kalau kau berpikir terus, kau bisa tua nanti. Kenapa tak beristirahat sejenak, sih?" kata Aomine sambil mengorek kupingnya, tak lupa tampang malas tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Akashi hanya diam, meneliti wajah mereka satu per satu. Raut wajah mereka seperti biasa—tampang malas Murasakibara dan Aomine, wajah datar Kuroko dan Midorima, dan ekspresi ceria Kise dan Momoi—namun ia tahu tersimpan sebuah ketulusan saat mereka mengajaknya. Bukan sebuah kebohongan yang ditutupi dengan senyum dan basa-basi belaka.

Mereka tulus, tak seperti kebanyakan orang yang ia kenal. Mereka tak hanya menganggapnya sebagai kapten tim, tapi sebagai teman. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum tipis. Bersyukur karena ia masih memiliki teman yang baik.

"Baiklah, sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa." Akashi menatap mereka sambil tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan beriringan bersama-sama.

Untuk saat ini, Akashi berharap waktu dapat berhenti.

* * *

**A/n: Aaaaa... apa ini, kenapa Akashi jadi begini? Kenapa? Kenapa? *plak*. Ini adalah fic pelepas stress saya karena liburannya masih lama T^T.**

**Thanks for reading, minna-san~ *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
